I Love You, Mr Goldsworthy
by somuchloveinherheart
Summary: Clare Edwards is starting College life, about to turn 19 and ready to experience new things. What happens when she does the one thing that even surprised her and fell for her 24 year old College Professor, Elijah Goldsworthy. Rated "M" just in case.
1. Prologue

**I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy.**

**_Prologue. _**

Clare Edwards sat outside her house for the last time. Growing up here, experiencing all the things she'd experienced, good or bad. She was finding it hard to say good bye but it was what was needed. She was having memories engorge her mind all at once of her childhood, her adolescent life, and her short amount of time as a young adult. So many things have happened and she couldn't even believe it. So many years have gone by in this house.

When she was younger she always thought time passed by slowly and that she'd never become an adult but here she was, almost nineteen years old, and headed off to college. Who would of thunk it?

Clare turned to see her friend of four and a half years, Alli Bahndari.

"Clare, I'm going to miss you so much!" She exclaimed, grabbing Clare in a suspected hug, squealing the whole time.

"Alli, I'm going to miss you so much more, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Alli nodded in agreement and they shared a silent moment to think about all the things that have changed.

The best friends had planned on attending the same college together but they both got into different colleges that appealed to their future. They knew, no matter how much they wanted to be together, college wasn't about being with friends, it was about planning your future. You can't do that if you're going to a college that doesn't offer your career choice. Clare wanted to become a writer and Alli wanted to major with a Science degree.

"Promise me you'll call me as soon as you get to this hell hole." Alli pleaded with her best friend. Alli was stunned that this day came. Ever since graduation they had known of their plans but the dates were coming up faster and faster and she didn't know if she could take it.

"I promise, now I have to go if I want to catch my flight. I promise that I'll call as soon as I land." Alli felt her eyes swell up at the final moments with the one and only Clare Edwards.

"Clare Edwards if I don't get a call by three in the morning I'm going to use that as my excuse to go and drag you back here do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but just remember, next week when you leave to go to Lexington U, you'll only be 133 miles away from me instead of 304." She tried to reason with the weeping girl in her arms.

"Yea, Clare I know I did the research. I will visit you as much as I can I promise, now get out of here so I can have a chance to miss you." Clare nodded and smiled before getting into her car and giving her house one last glance.

She had already told her parents good bye yesterday because they couldn't even sit in the same room with each other without blowing up for more than a few hours. It was like all the things they hated about each other boiled to the top as soon as their eyes landed on each others.

Clare shook the negative thoughts from her head and put her car into drive and waved at the tan girl bawling in her driveway before she was off to the airport.

Clare arrived at the airport in record time. She should've calculated her time better, the traffic was horrible. She quickly checked in and ran to Gate 3 and put her luggage through the security and went through the metal detector.

After she had the OK to go, she was flying towards the flight attendant taking tickets. She forced a smile to the perfect looking woman and gave her the ticket that she paid for working all summer at the Dot, and extra hours Above the Dot.

The woman gave her a nod and handed her the remaining tickets in her little ticket folder. She went through the small tunnel that connected to the door of the plane. It was freezing cold in the tunnel reminding her that the sun was going down. She looked at her ticket before finding her seat and was thankful that no one was sitting next to her.

Clare put her carry on bag on the seat next to her and out of paranoia, buckled up her bag as if it were a person. Clare pulled out her iPod and set it in her pocket; ready to be used when the pilot gave the okay. She instantly buckled up and prepared for take off. She wasn't good with planes but she got by.

The flight attendant went through the usual safety precautions and even though Clare had been on a plane she was always careful and paid extra attention to the perfect woman standing in the front silently following along to the video playing on the big screen behind her.

After the woman explained about the air masks and everything else the seatbelt sign came on but Clare was already buckled. The plane jerked to life and they were rolling at a speed that Clare didn't even want to think about along the runway.

Soon enough they were lifting off into the air evening the plane out. Five minutes later the seat belt sign came off, but Clare remained buckled. She knew that the amount of accidents you could get into on a plane were miniscule to the amount in a car but she was still afraid no matter what. Facts can't always ease the fear of things in life.

Clare took out her iPod and put in one headphone, turning the volume down to a reasonable volume incase something happened so she could hear it. Quicker than she'd like to believe she had fallen asleep.

The short flight seemed shorter when she was awoken by the perfect looking flight attendant. The flight was little less than an hour, but if she were to drive it would've been five hours.

"Excuse me Miss, the plane is about to land I just wanted to make sure you were aware." She smiled a fake beautiful smile at Clare and Clare gave her a slight nod.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," She strutted away towards the front to buckle up for the landing.

Clare sighed as the plane rumbled as it came in contact with the runway and all the roughness of the ground was coming in contact with wheels of the plane.

Finally, the plane stopped moving and the sound of wind wiping the windows and every surface of the plane died down. She sat there; eyes out the window and sighed.

This was it.


	2. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy. **

_**Chapter One.**_

I was in a cab, sitting in the back, my knee bouncing impatiently. I had yet to call Alli, I didn't know it'd be this hectic getting out of an airport and to your destination. Thankfully, they had a special taxi service for the college and they only went to and fro the college. If someone was smart though, they could always lie and say they went to Avery U, when they just lived close by.

The taxi stopped and I nearly jumped out of the backseat, which wasn't smart because I just missed a car speeding by that could've easily hit me. I sighed, not used to the environment. The taxi driver popped the trunk and I pulled out my three mismatched suitcases, and my carry on bag, having had most of my things shipped here last week so that they'd be here tomorrow.

I took in my surroundings before paying the taxi driver my student discounted taxi fare and made my way up the front stairs, two bags over my shoulder, rolling, or attempting to roll the three suitcases behind me. This was more of a struggle than I thought.

I sighed, things just couldn't go my way?

"Hey, let me help you." I looked up and saw a girl, maybe a few years older than me and I graciously accepted her offer.

"Thanks, I never learned the definition of 'light packer'." She chuckled and took one of my suitcases and a bag off of my shoulder, making it much easier to get up the remaining steps.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dominique Andrews, but everyone just calls me Domo,"

"Nice, like the little brown slurpee Japanese guy? Oh, I'm Clare Edwards."

"Yea, exactly like that. I think you're the only one to pick it up so quickly Clare Edwards." I chuckled.

"Well what can I say? I'm a slurpee addict. I have never spent more than a week away from a 7-eleven. I even google mapped the nearest one to here."

Domo started laughing at me, and I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Well where are you headed?"

"Um, registration? I have to get my dorm room number and what not, all that extra stuff."

"Oh okay well then lets go! I already have a dorm, it's my third year here and I'm in need of a third roommate, lets hope it's either you or no one!" I laughed and we both started walking into the building, towards the whole slue of freshman and transferees.

I went to step in the back of the line but Domo shook her head. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the front ignoring the complains of everyone else.

"Hey Dalton, this here is my girl Clare Edwards, give her the package deal." He chuckled, shook his head, but did what he was told anyway.

He looked down on his clipboard, flipped to the 'E' section and then found Edwards.

"Edwards, Jace, Edwards, Camille, Edwards, Bradley, Edwards, Clare, Clare! Here we are. Clare Edwards, you'll be staying in dorm 016, first floor you lucky, lucky freshman, and your schedule is... here!" He handed her a package of papers with her name on it and then went down in the organized key card box and pulled out a laminated room key with the number 016 in big bold black letters, and a date on it.

"You'll have to go take your freshman photo to get your I.D. card, just bring this with you and they'll be able to make your student I.D. card also your key card, this is just a temporary one that deactivates after the first week of school so I suggest you hop to it!"

I nodded, "Thanks so much!" He smirked and went to the next person in the mob they call a line.

"Okay so where is this I.D. place?"

"Well it's right there and no matter what I'll get you in first or close to it so we might as well go and bring your stuff to your room so that it doesn't get lost or breaks my back any more."

"Oh! Yea, that's probably smart."

"No biggie. I'm just surprised that you got a first floor room, in dorm house 1 of all places." Domo said, shaking her head.

"Why is it such a big deal?"

She scoffed; as if it were obvious. "Not only do you not have to take the stairs, but Dorm house 1 is made up of mostly the over achieving seniors, so you don't have to worry about loud noises, or parties."

"Thank god, I am not a big partier." She chuckled.

"Clare Edwards you are a special kind of badass."

"Thanks... I think." She laughed and shook her head, pulling me along to find 'Dorm house 1'.

* * *

><p>"Okay so here we are! De la casa!" I pulled out the laminated piece of plastic with the room number on it out of my pocket and slipped it in the little card slot. Once the red light turned off, and the green one lit up I took that as my queue that the door was unlocked.<p>

I pushed open the door and was surrounded by darkness. I sighed, fumbling around for a switch, I finally felt it and when the lights turned on I was in heaven.

The ceilings were semi-high and they had beautiful intricate designs on it. It was a pale peach color, and the designs were just a darker shade, making it impossible to make out what the beauty was. But I had a feeling that's how it was meant to be. The walls were white but they were engraved with a checkered pattern making the shadow look grey.

The furniture was perfect. The living room area had a nice pale beige leather couch, with a matching plush looking autimen. Adjacent to it was a matching chair that had a pull out autimen type thing and three glass side tables, one on either side of the couch and one by the chair. The TV was a huge flat screen TV posted on the wall for all to see and it had a huge DVD/VCR type set up and a radio sound system. The carpets were plush white and perfect.

I looked across the huge room to see the dining room set up. It had a smaller circular glass table, matching the square side tables, but bigger. The legs came out elegantly and the chairs were satiny smooth pale matching the living room furniture.

I walked a little ways and saw a kitchen area. It was scaled smaller, just as the rest of the place but it had all stainless steel equipment. The small double doored fridge with the freezer on the bottom. The counters were marble and the floor was white and and off white tiles, while the walls were a clean white.

I practically ran to the bathroom. No surprise it was just as elegant as the rest of the place. It had a opaque glass shower, a claw foot tub, and double, slim, sinks. The walls and floors matched those of the kitchen.

I sighed in admiration and made my way to the bedroom door. I noticed there was two but no one said anything about a roommate so I just chose the closer one. Pulling the door open I realized too late that it was occupied, no less by a guy.

I should've guessed. Coed dorms.

The guy turned around and I instantly recognized that once-was baby face and round eyes.

"Adam Torres! What is gods name are you doing here!" **(_A/N: Adam is a Senior in College in my story for necessary reasons._)**

He looked up and a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Clare Edwards! How did I not know you were going to this college!"

"I haven't seen you in years!" He came at me and picked me up in a huge hug, a huge _manly _hug.

"Adam what happened to you?"

"It's noticeable? Yes, I was hoping so, it's pretty recent for the whole thing to take effect but I, Adam Torres, former Gracie Torres, am officially a man."

I was so happy for him, I ran at him and hugged him harder.

"I cannot believe this! I am so happy for you! When did it happen? When did your mom actually approve of this?"

"Woah, woah, calm down, one question at a time. One, It happened two years ago, I just wasn't sure if you would notice, my sophomore year as a student here. Two, mama Torres saw how angry I was as Gracie, and she accepted me finally. I knew it would take a while because she had to say goodbye to her baby girl that I wasn't. But here I am, living proof!"

"Well listen, I gotta run, put my things away and then I have to go get my student I.D. card. We have to catch up, sit with me in the dinning hall for dinner?"

"Well, actually I already sit with someone but I doubt it'd be a problem if you sat with us." I nodded and ran out of the room, and into the other room. It was the same as Adam's minus the clutter.

There was a naked bed pressed up against the wall, a window adjacent from the bed. It had a big wooden dresser, wardrobe type thing against the same wall all the way on the other end. The closet took up half the wall opposite of the bed and it had a bed side table right underneath the window.

I threw my things down by the bed and grabbed the bedroom key and put it in one of the drawers. Adam was my roommate, and I trusted him. I shut the door and saw Domo and Adam chatting.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yea, actually. I totally forgot he was in this dorm room but voila, here goes my example of the over achieving seniors." I chuckled and we said our goodbyes to Adam while we headed back to the main building.

* * *

><p>The line was more organized for Student I.D.'s considering there were more people running this stand. You had the photographer, the girl at the computer and printer, and the person scanning things. All that equipment was sure to be expensive and easily broken.<p>

Domo walked me up to the front of line, and just like before people groaned in complaints. Of course I understood considering I'd be doing the exact same thing if it was the other way around.

"Hey guys, Clare this is Darcy on the computer, Melinda on the scanner and Tris on the camera. Girls this is Clare Edwards."

"Hey, I have a sister named Darcy." The girl named Darcy smiled but in all honesty she looked to be the complete opposite of my Darcy. My Darcy was a stuck up yet lovable girl while this Darcy seemed to be more nieve of her surroundings. She had short pixie blonde hair and bright green eyes with pale skin. My Darcy was a tan brunette with long locks and brown eyes to match.

"It's nice to meet you Clare." Melinda said, putting her hand out. I shook it, and was about to say the same when I heard a throat being cleared.

"Okay nice little meeting with the freshman can I take her picture now so that we can move on?" Tris asked, in annoyed tone.

"Er.. sorry, lets do it."

"I don't want an apology, I just want you to sit your ass down so I can take the picture." Everyone looked at her shockingly and I gave her a bitter smile before sitting on the stool.

"Try not to grimace, it doesn't look good on your face and I usually try to make people look better than they do. You're making this extra hard."

I fought off a groan and smiled a small smile, she took the picture and all but shoved me out of the chair. I walked over to Melinda on the scanner. I handed her my room key card and she scanned it, while Darcy did something on the computer. I went to Darcy who was at the printer and she handed me a fresh, more tear resistant card with my room key, name and picture along with all the other small important information.

She gave me an apologetic smile and waved me off. Domo groaned and pulled me along.

"Alright back to your room so we can get you dressed for Dinner and showered!"

"Great, I also have to call my friend, I promised her I would already."

"Alright, so you go do that and I'm going to get ready I'll meet you in the dinner hall, it's impossible to miss."

"Oh! Wait, I promised Adam we'd catch up at dinner."

She gave me a one over, and smiled.

"Well dress nicely because his ... friend... you're sitting with is a hell of a looker."

"Oh, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

She smirked but nodded, as if I was in the dark about something.

I sighed, ignored it and walked over towards Dorm House one. Once in the bathroom I turned on the shower, and went to get my clothes while I called Alli.

"Alli Bahndari, best friend ever calling." I said, once she answered. I heard a loud squeal, it sounded like a tire but I knew that sound.

"Alli calm down I am just telling you I've settled down. I'm about to take a shower and head to dinner. Can you handle that?"

"Clare I can handle it. I'll let you go but I am going to imagine that you're crying your eyes out missing your one and only friend. I'm pretending everyones mean to you so that you can carry your sorry ass back home and run into my open arms."

I chuckled.

"Have fun with that Alli, I've got to go." She hung up after saying their goodbyes.

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water surround me. I guess I was dressing up tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**uI Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy**

_**Chapter Two. **_

I sat on my bed looking through my suitcase for something to wear. So far I had out a white sun dress, but the strap was broken. I sighed. I continued to dig throughout my bag until I realized that all of my nicer clothes were in the stuff being shipped here. I really thought that through.

I was going to call Domo but then I realized I didn't have her number at all. Maybe Adam had it?

I pulled out my phone and and looked for Adam's number. Once I pressed the green call button I waited impatiently for him to answer as I heard the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Clare."

"Clare? I know a lot of ladies named Clare." I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Torres, but I need your help." I heard a masculine chuckle on the other line and it took all of not to ask who it was.

"Sorry Edwards, my friend here is a jackass, what do you need?"

I chewed on my thumb nail, something I've grown to do when I was hopeful or anxious.

"Do you have Domo's number? I need her assistance."

I heard him scoff on the other line. "Nice, Clare. I haven't seen you in years and the first thing you do is ask me for someone else's number? I'm hurt!"

"Well unless you have some clothes from your other 'lovely ladies' then you're no help at all. Just do you have her number?"

"Yea, hold on." I heard the weird sounds of him moving his phone around. Eventually it stopped.

"Alright I texted you her number, I've got to go, but I'll see you at dinner, Ow! Dammit! Sorry Clare, see you later."

"Okay...? See you later." Well that was plenty awkward. I opened my texts and added her number to my contacts before calling her.

"Hello? Dominique speaking."

"Nice and professional. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh hey Clare, what's up?"

"Hey, Adam gave me your number I hope that's okay. I need your help with what to wear tonight."

"Yea, it's fine and what do you mean you need my help?"

"I have no 'dress nice' clothes. I'm about to turn to my usual attire, why do I have to dress nice anyway?" I wasn't ever really a dress up kind of girl, hence the torn dress.

"Well come by my Dorm I'll give you something to wear." She said it so casually but I had a feeling it was anything but.

"... Okay. I'll be there soon. Oh duh, where's your dorm?"

"Dorm House 2, room 59." I smirked, I guess I got why my room was special.

"Alright see you soon." I hung up and pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top. The weather was still slightly warmer than what I'm used to.

Walking outside the house I looked around for the other Dorm houses. I looked to my right and I saw one building with a large 5 on it, so I logically looked to my left and I realized the dorm houses were formed in a circle, because there sat the building with the 2.

I was walking over there when I dropped my phone. I went to bend down to pick it up when I felt something collide with me. I fell to the floor in a pile of dirt. I groaned and looked up and there was a guy standing there.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, are you okay?" He had bright brown eyes and a lip ring which was a strange turn on for me. His hair was dirty blonde and other than the lip ring he kind of reminded me of K.C.

"It's fine I didn't even see you coming."

"Oh, well my name is Cory Andrews."

"Clare Edwards." I stuck out my hand and he shook it gently.

"So Clare, where you headed to?" He was semi attractive and he smiled nicely. He seemed nice enough but even I knew my judgment in guys never seemed to be right.

"Um, over there Dorm House 2 to see my friend, How about you?"

"Dorm house 2, to see my sister." He said, with that smile on his baby like face.

"Awesome, so I'm going to go." I said awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Here, let me walk you." I nodded and we both started walking up the porch like steps.

"So what year are you?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Freshman, let me guess you're a sophomore this year?"

"Close, this is my third year, so Junior." I nodded in understanding and we walked up towards the third floor where room 59 was.

"Well this is where we part our ways, what room are you heading towards?" He asked.

"59 I think."

"Really same here who are you going to see?"

"Domo, you?"

"She's my sister." He remarked, I smiled. Such a small world. We both walked towards her room and knocked on the door.

She flung it open and smiled at me then scowled at him.

"Don't try to flirt with my new friend, I swear to god, being your twin is insufferable!" She said, dramatically then pulled me into the room, he chuckled and then followed in.

"So, Clare, what do you think about this." She held up a pink dress that looked about three sizes too small.

"I think that I would suffocate in that thing. Is that even a dress?" She rolled her eyes.

"You could've just said no, next. What about this?" She now help up a white, see through shirt and a black snake skin skirt.

"No." I said with wide eyes and all but chucked it back at her closet.

"Okay, okay I think I found something perfect!" She pulled out a black dress that seemed tighter on the top and then flowed down to my knees. The only thing that I was concerned about was the cleavage part.

"I don't know. Why do I even have to dress up anyways? It's just dinner! You're wearing normal clothes." I said in defense, eying her purple skinny jeans and black t shirt.

"Yes, but we're not sitting with Goldsworthy, you, my darling are." Everyone gasped who was in the room. Cody came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"See you on the other side my friend." I raised my eyebrows.

"What's a _Goldsworthy_?" She laughed at me and shook her head.

"It's not a what it's a who and he who is a sex god who happens to be best friends with Adam who also happens to be sitting with Adam during dinner."

I finally put together the pieces. She wanted me to dress up over a guy that everyone swooned over. I don't think so.

"Um, no. I don't think I'm comfortable with this. I don't dress up for guys. Especially play boy types."

"No, no but Clare you have to! Please?" I looked and everyone else seemed to be practically begging me with their eyes as well, but I wouldn't do it.

"No, I'm sorry why don't you dress up and then sit with us?" She looked at me like I just solved world hunger.

"You, you genius! Of course, because I'm your friend I can sit with you! This is perfect!" She grabbed the little pink piece of material and almost ran to the bathroom with it, but I pulled her back.

"A little advice? Don't look like your trying to hard, and don't look like a grade A prostitute, I vote the black dress." She looked offended at first but then thought it over and agreed grabbing the black dress and running to the bathroom, nearly tripping over the rug. Cody laughed at that.

about ten minutes later she came out with her hair down and out, blonde to the extreme and the black dress on. She ran to her closet and slipped on what looked like 3 inch black heals. I gave her an approving look even though it seemed too much for dinner, even though no one could deny she was a sight for sore eyes. Her blonde hair matching Cody's and light brown eyes.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" She looked me over. I followed her eyes and I saw nothing wrong with what I had on.

"Yea, I am."

"But we must compromise. I won't make you dress up if you don't wear that!"

"But if I wear this that means he'll _have _to notice you." I replied smartly. She nodded eagerly and we walked down the stairs towards the Dining hall that wasn't too far away from her dorm house.

I walked in in front of them and was shocked at the beauty of the place.

There were elegant round tables around the place, it looked like a restaurant, and the tables and tables of food were calling out to me.

"How much does this place cost?"

"Oh the buffet? It's free no worries." I about chocked on my own air.

I looked around and finally spotted Adam. I walked a little bit closer before hollering. "Torres!" He nearly jumped ten feet in the air before looking around, when he spotted me a grin spread across his face.

"Edwards, hey!" I came over to him with Domo hopping excitedly behind me. He put his knuckles out and I chuckled as I tapped my own against his.

We walked over towards the table and there was already a person there with his back towards us.

"Domo don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked her nervously.

"Nope, Clare invited me." She said excitedly. He groaned. While I sat there is confusion.

"Why is it bad I invited her? I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are, just, ugh, you'll see." I nodded and we walked over. Adam sat down in the seat to the right of the boy and once I got there I sat down on the other side of Adam leaving the seat next to the guy open for Domo.

As soon as I was seated I looked up and met eyes with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen in my life.

"Clare, this is, um, Eli Goldsworthy, Eli this is Clare Edwards."


	4. Chapter 3

I gave him a quick once over because I didn't want it to be so obvious that I was checking him out. How awkward would that be? I looked back in his eyes only to see he looked bored, and not just, 'I have nothing to do bored,' but more like 'please shoot me now bored,' and now that I really think about it, he looked annoyed too. Maybe Adam didn't tell him I'd be joining him? Maybe he didn't want me to join him.

Before I could look stupid I decided to greet them.

"Hey," I said and gave him a small nod, it was an innocent gesture but he didn't really seem to care, which I had to fight to not roll my eyes, sure he was being extremely rude but I wasn't going to as well. I decided maybe I'd ignore him if he was going to ignore me.

"So Adam, how have you-" I was cut off by a loud obnoxious giggle in my ear. I looked over at Domo who was like an inch away from my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked awkwardly.

"He's so cute!" She whispered-yelled and I knew he heard her but she didn't seem to mind.

"He can hear you," I mocked in her tone and whispered back, she suddenly jumped and blushed. I looked over at Adam with an amused smile on my face and he chuckled, I had to restrain from doing the same.

"So, I'm going to go get some food, _Eli_." Domo said, dragging out the Eli, he sighed and she giggled before walking away. When I was sure she was a far enough away to not here me I turned back to the boys. Eli was looking even more agitated and Adam was looking a little worried and amused.

I burst out giggling and laughing, I was trying so hard not to laugh while she was over here to save her from further embarrassment.

"Clare calm down what is it?" I calmed down my breathing, suddenly feeling like a fool and looked towards Eli.

"Honestly, how do you put up with this?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"No, I mean really, what's with you? It's clear that you're attractive but she is going way overboard with this. It's embarrassing!" Adam shook his head and Eli chuckled softly.

"I guess I just have a way with the ladies," He said sarcastically, if not a little bit bitterly.

"Wow, I guess college guys are different. I can't name one guy from my old high school that wouldn't sleep with _her _even some girls while we're at it."

Eli smiled a little bit and shook his head, I felt like I was missing something, but before I could question it, Adam piped up.

"Oh yea Clare, your track record with guys is just peachy keen."

"Hey, Torres, it's not my fault I happen to be attracted to the worst guys possible." He scoffed and I shoved his shoulder. By then Domo came back slightly more in control of herself.

"What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, but Adam had other ideas.

"Clare's fail of a love life."

"Oh! Fun topic!" She nearly shouted.

I sighed, and so did Eli. I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't want to talk about this.

"So Clare, when and who was your first boyfriend?" I sighed, remembering K.C. Guthrie real easily. I gave Adam a warning glance and he held his hands up defensively.

"A total irrelevant guy, who isn't worth my breath."

It was then when Eli cut in.

"Oh come on, tell us!" He asked in a sarcastic tone yet again, but this time no bitterness. I playfully glared at him before continuing.

"Fine, his name was K.C. and he was a prick and it was ninth grade." Domo groaned and gave me a look I wasn't familiar with.

"Details girl! How was he? What does he look like? Why'd you guys break up?"

"Hold your horses, Andrews. One question at a time, now um, I never had sex with him I was in ninth grade for crying out loud."

"Clare, Clare, Clare, always the virgin of the situation." Adam said playfully. I shoved his shoulders before continuing.

"Okay well he had dirty blonde hair, always wore a beanie, and we broke up because he was more attracted to the new cheer leader slash my new best friend, than me."

"Well ain't that a bitch," She said shaking her head. I shrugged. It definitely wasn't my worst breakup. I guess Adam picked up on that too and continued to further embarrass me.

"Oh Clare, tell her about Jakey boy. He was a sure fire winner that one." I scoffed.

"Jake was a douche when I met him, he got me over K.C. in tenth grade, then informed me he wasn't ready for a relationship but me being me, didn't realize that meant he'd be with me while sleeping with any other girl on the block that he wanted to. In my bed of all places."

Eli's eyes widened at that one. "He was a major ass whip huh?" He said in a serious tone. I raised my eye brow but quickly hid my surprise.

"Yea, major jerk. Only my second boyfriend I've ever had if that counts, and then there was Mark." I sighed, my most recent boyfriend, Mark.

"Ah, Fitzy boy. How's he doing these days?" I gave him a glare and quickly tried to change the subject. Fitz wasn't one of the things I enjoyed talking about.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Eli chuckled, catching on to my plan quickly and shook his head.

I stood up to go get food when I heard a gasp. I looked behind me at Domo.

"Clare! You have dirt on your pant leg!" I looked down and sure enough, there was a smudge of dirt on my thigh.

"Oh, it's no biggie I ran into your brother, literally, walking to your Dorm."

"And you didn't change?" She asked, in a harsh whisper that anyone could hear if they wanted to.

"... No? Was I supposed to? I thought we agreed that I could wear my normal clothes, and you could wear what you wanted?"

"Yes, but that was before I saw dirt! Lets go immediately." I don't know what happened to the laid back girl I met a few hours ago but put a boy she liked in the room and she totally transformed.

"I'm not going to leave dinner, because I have a little bit of dirt on my pants."

"But,"

"Just drop it god damn! It's a little dirt get over it and let the girl eat," Eli exclaimed in a tired tone. Domo looked at him in shock, which took the attention off of me, and I mouthed a 'thank you' to Eli and he just briefly nodded before going back to his realm of bored and annoyed.

I walked up to the line with the food and took about one of everything, I was hungry.

Once my plate was filled to the max, I grabbed a bottle of water and went back to my seat. I sat my plate down and rubbed my hands together excitedly.

"Still eat like a man I see?" I scowled at Adam before digging into the macaroni. It was heavenly. I went to go take a bite of the bread that looked really good but before I could, Adam grabbed it off my plate, along with the other two of them I grabbed.

"Adam what's your damage?" I asked, motioning towards my bread.

"You can't eat it. It's got shrimp in it." My eyes widened in realization before I sighed dramatically. Shrimp always smelled so good. I hate being allergic to it.

"Fine, I suppose I'll let the hives and swelling go for a little slice of heaven or three." He chuckled but took a bite out of the bread, while I ate the rest of my food.

Halfway through my meal I realized no one was saying anything. I turned to Domo but saw her sitting there staring at me with her fork stuck on a piece of lettuce.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, once I swallowed.

"Why are you eating so much?" I gave her a weird look.

"... Because I'm hungry? Why did you want some of this macaroni? I think there's some up there but it's so good!"

"No, I'm good. It's got too many carbs." She said and continued to eat her lettuce, I snorted and then instantly regretted it when she scowled at me.

"Oh. Sorry." She sighed and looked down at her bowl. I shook my head but when I looked up, my eyes were looking back into Eli's.

I just forgot what I was doing as I stared at him. He didn't try to hide that he was also staring at me, so I broke the awkward staring contest.

"You want to try the macaroni? To die for." He chuckled and shook his head, looking down." I realized I was the only one eating and looked at Adam who was texting feverishly on his phone.

"Adam, go get food I feel weird eating alone. Why wouldn't you want to eat this amazingness?" He blushed lightly, no one would've caught it but I did.

"Oh la la, did someone have a date?" He blushed harder and tried to hide a smile.

"That is so amazing! Whose the girl? I want to meet her, what's she like?"

"She's great actually, her name is Katie. She's a junior." He said, still slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh, going for the younger girls I see? Well what does she look like, I wonder if I'd have any classes with her."

"Oh, she's got long brown straight hair, big hazel eyes, a beauty mark above her lip, she has this-"

"That's good Adam, I don't need to know her whole anatomy." He chuckled but nodded, and then his phone vibrated on the table. Before I could say anything else he was back into his phone. I shook my head.

"Well this has been a sufficiently awkward evening, so I'm going to head out. Adam tomorrow, breakfast, we'll catch up then, alright?" He nodded and I turned to Eli.

"Well it was nice meeting you even though you didn't really say anything." He chuckled and nodded, I looked over at Domo and she was just blatantly staring at Eli.

"Domo, hun, people get uncomfortable when you stare at them." She sighed but got up and tried, yet failed, to whisper again. "It's called gazing!" I laughed and shook my head and I walked out of the dinning hall.

I decided to go looking around. I went along the trail and looked for any hidden or unseen trails. I didn't find any but I did fall into one. It hurt like hell but it was worth it.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked around and was awestruck. It was a little cliff that had a view of a big wooded area. It was beautiful. I sat down on the cliff and just took it all in.

The moon was glistening on the the grass and it looked so close; so big. I wanted to reach out and grab it. I laid down with my feet dangling off the cliff and closed my eyes.

I just laid there for what seemed like hours before I heard shuffling. I looked around but didn't see anything, so I closed my eyes. I sighed out loud. It's been forever since I could just relax somewhere.

"How did you find this place?" I nearly jumped, and fell but luckily I held myself well. I opened my eyes, sat up and turned around and there was Eli standing there.

"Oh, well, honestly? I fell into it. How did you find it?"

"It was out in the open, and I hid it. It seems I didn't hide it well enough." I had a feeling I was invading something.

"If it's that big of a deal I could leave..." I trailed off pointing to where I fell in.

"No, no you're fine. At least it's just you, just promise me you won't tell your friend or, well anyone. I have people watching me everywhere I go, I don't need that here too." I nodded and sat back down on my spot, looking back at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked, also looking at the moon.

"Extremely. I want to touch it."

"Good luck with that one."

"Thanks Mr. Sarcasm." He chuckled and smirked, I've come to grips that that's just how he is.

"So, what's your deal?" I asked, not really thinking through why I was talking to him.

He sighed. "My deal. I don't really have one. I guess I'm just so sick of people everywhere, trying to get me to go out with them, especially the students here. They know better." I had that feeling that I was missing something again, but before I could ask my phone rang. I sighed, flipping it open. It was a text from Alli.

_Clare, he's out. _

That one text could mean so many things but I knew what it really meant, deep down inside.


	5. Chapter 4

**I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy**

_**Chapter Four**_

I stared at my phone's screen in shock. He's out? I snapped out of my shock and started to type back my reply, it took me a minute to actually get it out considering my hands were shaking so bad.

_What do you mean? He's out? John Brennan is out? When? Why? Alli what happened?_

I stared at the screen just waiting, my hands were shaking so hard that I almost dropped my phone off the cliff. I stood up quickly and stumbled to the entrance where I fell through.

"Hey, what no good bye?" He asked sarcastically. I turned to look at him and my facial expression must of said something because he turned serious.

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm not about to tell some stranger about my problems, but I have to go, I have to get out of here." I said, talking more to myself than to me.

"Wait, what do you mean you have to get out of here?" I ignored him, my thoughts reeling. He was out. John Brennan was out and he was going to find me.

I started crying, and running, to where I don't know but I was running. I started to stumble a bit but I found myself in front of my dorm. I got out my I.D. card and put it in my door and, pushing it until it opened. I stumbled in and fell on the couch to cry my eyes out. He was out. John Brennan was out. That was the only thing that was running in my mind before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"You have to tell someone, Mark. He can't get away with this, why would you even think about not telling?" I yelled, angrily at Mark.<em>

_"You don't get it, Clare. If I tell he'll go to jail, it's not like he's going to do it again it scared him straight." I looked at Mark in disbelief._

_"I can't be with someone who is justifying rape." I said, before walking away._

_"Wait, Clare! Come on! Don't be like this, it's fine." He hollered down the hall._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"What if it was me? What if it was your sister? Would you care then? Just because it wasn't someone you liked doesn't mean that it's okay."_

_I walked away, ignoring his pleas. Mark Fitzgerald's best friend, John Brennan raped a 15 year old freshman of Degrassi at a high school party she snuck into, slipped her roofies, just like Darcy._

_"Tell your friend, he's going to get what's coming to him." and apparently he did. That's when I got the first of the death threats._

_A week later a package showed up on my doorstep, I opened it, inside there was a finger. Humans, by the look of it. I called the cops and they brought the finger and I to the police station to question me. I told them of who sent it and they arrested him._

_They said that they found the girl he raped tied up in his basement, finger missing, because she said that she was going to tell the cops._

_A few weeks later, I got a letter in the mail box, telling me how when he got out he was going to find me and kill me. At the time I thought it was just anger, that he'd never get out._

_I dreamed of him killing me for a week, but know that he was getting out? I didn't know what to think._

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating, a lot. I sighed and wiped my eyes off. They hurt from crying so much. I heard some water running and looked around to see I was in a room that was not mine, I recognized it as Adam's. The door opened and Adam walked in and sat down beside me.<p>

"What happened?"

So I told him. I told him everything that happened. About Darcy, which he already knew about John and Mark, I even told him about the threats, and how I was so scared, and I had started crying all over again. He wrapped his arm around me and I hugged his side.

"Adam, what do I do? He's going to find me, my location is no secret." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I suggest that you live your life as if you never knew him. Forget about it, if he still plans on following through, he'll never get the chance, we're prepared. Just go on as if you didn't hear this news okay? Promise me you won't worry about it too much?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

I thought it over. Pretend that you didn't hear the news? How could I do that? But the more I thought about it the more I understood what he meant. If I just live my life as if I never knew, I wouldn't spend the remainder of my life sitting here waiting for it to happen.

"I'll try to. I can't make definite sure that I can but I can try." He gave me a sad smile and then walked out of the room. I sighed and made my way to my room. I opened the door and was surprised to see all my things there from home.

"Adam, when did these get here?" He ran into my room and realization dawned on him.

"Oh, those? I was down at the admissions office and they said that room 16, dorm house 1 had a delivery, and I happen to be a resident of said location so I came home, my bud Eli helped me lug it all and I saw you sleeping on the couch. Eli brought you to my room as I put everything in yours. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled, how could I mind?

"No, you're fine. I'm really thankful actually. I don't think I would've been in the mood to do it, now I just have to put it all in it's order." I felt my eye twitch at the thought of having to move everything in it's respectable place.

Adam must of picked it up because he suddenly was offering his and Eli's help.

"No, it's fine I don't want to be a burden on you and your friend." But really I just didn't want to face Eli. Not after last night.

"Fine, but he's coming over anyway, so if you end up needing our help, just let us know. We'll be in the living room. I nodded and went to turn on some music and got to work.

i

**I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy**

_**Chapter Four**_

I stared at my phone's screen in shock. He's out? I snapped out of my shock and started to type back my reply, it took me a minute to actually get it out considering my hands were shaking so bad.

_What do you mean? He's out? John Brennan is out? When? Why? Alli what happened?_

I stared at the screen just waiting, my hands were shaking so hard that I almost dropped my phone off the cliff. I stood up quickly and stumbled to the entrance where I fell through.

"Hey, what no good bye?" He asked sarcastically. I turned to look at him and my facial expression must of said something because he turned serious.

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm not about to tell some stranger about my problems, but I have to go, I have to get out of here." I said, talking more to myself than to me.

"Wait, what do you mean you have to get out of here?" I ignored him, my thoughts reeling. He was out. John Brennan was out and he was going to find me.

I started crying, and running, to where I don't know but I was running. I started to stumble a bit but I found myself in front of my dorm. I got out my I.D. card and put it in my door and, pushing it until it opened. I stumbled in and fell on the couch to cry my eyes out. He was out. John Brennan was out. That was the only thing that was running in my mind before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"You have to tell someone, Mark. He can't get away with this, why would you even think about not telling?" I yelled, angrily at Mark.<em>

_"You don't get it, Clare. If I tell he'll go to jail, it's not like he's going to do it again it scared him straight." I looked at Mark in disbelief._

_"I can't be with someone who is justifying rape." I said, before walking away._

_"Wait, Clare! Come on! Don't be like this, it's fine." He hollered down the hall._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"What if it was me? What if it was your sister? Would you care then? Just because it wasn't someone you liked doesn't mean that it's okay."_

_I walked away, ignoring his pleas. Mark Fitzgerald's best friend, John Brennan raped a 15 year old freshman of Degrassi at a high school party she snuck into, slipped her roofies, just like Darcy._

_"Tell your friend, he's going to get what's coming to him." and apparently he did. That's when I got the first of the death threats._

_A week later a package showed up on my doorstep, I opened it, inside there was a finger. Humans, by the look of it. I called the cops and they brought the finger and I to the police station to question me. I told them of who sent it and they arrested him._

_They said that they found the girl he raped tied up in his basement, finger missing, because she said that she was going to tell the cops._

_A few weeks later, I got a letter in the mail box, telling me how when he got out he was going to find me and kill me. At the time I thought it was just anger, that he'd never get out._

_I dreamed of him killing me for a week, but know that he was getting out? I didn't know what to think._

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating, a lot. I sighed and wiped my eyes off. They hurt from crying so much. I heard some water running and looked around to see I was in a room that was not mine, I recognized it as Adam's. The door opened and Adam walked in and sat down beside me.<p>

"What happened?"

So I told him. I told him everything that happened. About Darcy, which he already knew about John and Mark, I even told him about the threats, and how I was so scared, and I had started crying all over again. He wrapped his arm around me and I hugged his side.

"Adam, what do I do? He's going to find me, my location is no secret." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I suggest that you live your life as if you never knew him. Forget about it, if he still plans on following through, he'll never get the chance, we're prepared. Just go on as if you didn't hear this news okay? Promise me you won't worry about it too much?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

I thought it over. Pretend that you didn't hear the news? How could I do that? But the more I thought about it the more I understood what he meant. If I just live my life as if I never knew, I wouldn't spend the remainder of my life sitting here waiting for it to happen.

"I'll try to. I can't make definite sure that I can but I can try." He gave me a sad smile and then walked out of the room. I sighed and made my way to my room. I opened the door and was surprised to see all my things there from home.

"Adam, when did these get here?" He ran into my room and realization dawned on him.

"Oh, those? I was down at the admissions office and they said that room 16, dorm house 1 had a delivery, and I happen to be a resident of said location so I came home, my bud Eli helped me lug it all and I saw you sleeping on the couch. Eli brought you to my room as I put everything in yours. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled, how could I mind?

"No, you're fine. I'm really thankful actually. I don't think I would've been in the mood to do it, now I just have to put it all in it's order." I felt my eye twitch at the thought of having to move everything in it's respectable place.

Adam must of picked it up because he suddenly was offering his and Eli's help.

"No, it's fine I don't want to be a burden on you and your friend." But really I just didn't want to face Eli. Not after last night.

"Fine, but he's coming over anyway, so if you end up needing our help, just let us know. We'll be in the living room. I nodded and went to turn on some music and got to work.

**_Eli's Point of View:_**

Clare, Clare, Clare, Clare, Clare, Clare, Clare. That's all that's been on my mind since last night. Why? I have no clue. It's not like I can pursue her. Our occupations weren't compatible. It would never work, yet I find myself wanting to get to know her. Why? What does she have that the other girls here don't?

She wasn't even especially good looking, sure she was extremely beautiful, but so were half the other girls on campus.

She never wore revealing clothing around me, like all the other girls did, hot or not. He remembered their dinner. How awkward it was, and how she seemed to make it all the more awkward in the best of ways. Did it make sense to be awkward in a good way?

I was still deep in thought as my phone rang and I absentmindedly answered it.

"Hello." I said in a faraway voice.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I recognized it as Adam instantly. He then had that feeling in his stomach he felt when he carried Clare to Adams room. Her shirt rose a little bit and he saw her belly button ring. I closed my eyes tightly trying so hard to get that mental image out of my head. God I was being such a pervert.

"Nothing much, why whats up with you?"

I heard Adam sigh on the other line. "It's just, this thing with Clare, it's not really my place to say what's up but if you could come over and chill that'd be cool. She's determined to set up her room by herself so if we just happen to be coincidently at the dorm house she might actually accept help."

I chuckled, it'd be just like her to refuse help. I stopped myself as soon as I realized what I was doing. I was becoming involved in her life in a non professional way. Classes start in a few days and this 'semi friendly' thing they had going needed to end quickly.

"Yea, I'll come over." I said, and sighed mentally. I just couldn't let her go without help. At least that's what I told myself.

_**Clare's Point of View: **_

I sighed as I lifted up on of the heavier boxes. It'll be only a half an hour I'd been working in a few minutes and I'd already started sweating back at the fifteen minute mark. I was never much of a packer/unpacker. I had let Alli, Sav, and his girlfriend "Wendy" otherwise known as Ms. Oh, but we got over that extreme awkwardness after a while.

So when I agreed to do it alone I never thought about how much harder this would be. I sighed and opened the box, pulling out the contents which were mostly all my paper back books. I walked over towards my bookcase and put all the paper back ones on the first five shelves, seeing as I had an entire box full. Then came the actual tub of hard back books. Ranging from year books to how-to books, to school books, and entertainment books. To say the least it took up the rest of my 8 shelves of bookcase.

Once that was done I picked up a light box and sat on my bed with it. I set it down and decided to change. I put on a white wife beater and a pair of basket ball shorts I stole from someone over a period of time. Probably Jake or Adam, K.C. never slept over to even have clothes at my house and Fitz never let me wear his clothes period.

I wiped the sweat off of of my face and arms with a towel before going back to the box on the bed.

I creaked open the window and kind of folded my shirt in half so it was still covering my chest and I opened the box.

The first thing I pulled out was Ferdinand my penguin pillow pet. I sighed and put him on my bed, sighing in relief that I didn't forget him and then pulled out a photo album.

I pushed the box away and sat indian style on my bed and opened it to the first page. It was a photo of my graduating class. This album was my whole high school experience.

I flipped the page and it said ninth grade in fancy letters that I spent an hour writing and then a not so nice school photo of my ninth grade year. I ran my fingers over little ninth grade me and sighed. The memories. I flipped to the next page and it was my first day of school with Darcy. I missed her so much.

Then was a picture of Alli, K.C., Conner and I working on our robot. Lake Hurst won that one. The next photo was me and my two roses for the dance. One from Conner and one from K.C.

I agreed to go with Conner much to my own beliefs.

Then the next one was of K.C. and I at the dance, dancing so far apart. I had to chuckle at our awkwardness.

Then the next picture was of Jenna, me, and Alli on our first and last "girls night". Alli had warned me about Jenna but I shook it off and looked at the next photo.

It was of K.C., Jenna and me. I should've seen the signs. He had his arm over my shoulder and his other arm around her waste and she had her arms around his chest and her head on his shoulder while I was awkwardly a few inches farther from him.

The next picture was of the last day of school. I was with Adam who was graduating, and a few of his friends. Drew had graduated the year before so I only ever knew him as Adam's shofer who I had a slight crush on, but Alli and him went out. She dated a few older guys, along with Johnny.

I flipped the page and was met with tenth grade Clare, who had shorter hair and no glasses, looking a lot more comfortable than ninth grade Clare.

I was about to flip the page and see my first picture of tenth grade when my stomach growled.

"Hey, Adam! Can you bring me some sort of junk food!" I yelled, and then flipped the page, taking my other hand and fanning my shirt in my face, to ease the coming sweat. I saw the first picture and smiled. It was me and Alli, in my English class though she wasn't part of it. You could see Dawes in the back shaking her head in mock disappointment. I giggled remembering that day.

The next picture was of K.C. and Tyson, with Jenna getting things out of their diaper bag. I sighed, and then he got with Marisol and screwed it up. I don't know why everyone was so surprised, it was really obvious.

I heard my door open and I turned the page and found a picture of Adam and I in my tenth grade year when he came down during christmas.

"Oh, Adam I found this picture of us, I looked so weird but you looked so cute!" I called and waited for him to answer but he didn't and I looked up and there was Eli awkwardly standing there in my doorway.

"Oh, ignore my idiot moment. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, Adam asked me to ask you what you wanted. He doesn't cook so what do you want from Mickie Dee's?" I sighed.

"Um, get me a number 10 with fries and Dr. Pepper, no ice."

"Okay, that's it?"

"Yup."

"See you later, Clare." He said with a smirk and I couldn't help but blush at it.

Elijah Goldsworthy what are you doing to me? But then I came back to reality. The reality with John and why I shouldn't be getting close to people.

Ugh, why me?


	6. Chapter 5

I'm just writing a little bit of an AN here, I want to just point out that in the beginning of writing this, I had planned for it to be in Clare's point of view only, but then I realized that you kind of need Eli's insight of what's actually happening in the oblivious world of Clare at the time being, so I'm going to be putting it in Eli and Clare's point of view. Then there's the fact that I don't think I want Julia to be his big past secret. I'm thinking, maybe Julia can be something more recent? That his past secret will be something totally different than the dead girlfriend? I don't know we'll see. I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing I really appreciate them, and it means a lot to me. I need to know what you guys think so I know what to change, or what to describe or what to keep doing, example A is this whole non understanding thing because if Clare doesn't know something, you won't know something and etc hence the whole Eli's point of view from now on. Anyway it seems as if I'm ranting so I'm done now. Onward to the chapterrrrrrr

~Jade

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy<strong>

_**Chapter Five.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's Point of View: <strong>_

I spent the time Adam and Eli were at McDonalds to think things over. I had to tell myself that I couldn't even sort of like Eli, not at all. I mean he had girls fawning over him constantly and this sort of friendship thing we have going on is just going to crumble if I tried to pursue any of the slight almost feelings I had towards him.

Plus with John unfortunately in the picture, how could things ever escalate? Even being friends was too much for us. If he found out about John, and John knew about it, I don't know what he'd do to Eli. Just knowing that Alli is on the line, and Adam and anyone whose ever come in contact with me scares the living day lights out of me. I mean, I of course tried to not think about it for Adam's sake but deep in the depths of my mind, that's all that there is to think about. John coming for me.

Everything I did had to do with John. What if I was in the middle of Class and he suddenly had the urge to out me in front of the public? Sure he'd get caught but he was a lunatic. That seemed highly unlikely of him to do but it was still playing in my mind.

What if he smothered me in my sleep? I'd lock the doors of course but who's to say that'd stop him from taking my life? What if he poisoned me with something nonchalantly put in my drink, or my food. Gosh, I just couldn't stop coming up with all the chances my death would occur.

I was brought out of my train of thought as the door opened and two loud boys came in laughing about something.

"... will settle this! I swear it!" Adam exclaimed, though I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Come on, I'm sure you're exaggerating." Eli protested.

"Never, we can ask Clare, even she was there that day!" I was now interested. I looked out my door.

"Clare was there what day?" I asked suspiciously, and in third person.

"Remember that you and K.C. went on the morning announcements and 'The Shep' called you a bitch flat out, and then actually kept his job?" I scoffed at the memory of that man.

"Yea, they suspended his teaching privileges. I missed Peters mom so much it wasn't even funny."

"Why'd he call you a bitch?" Eli asked curiously.

I scoffed again. "Because he was favoring the jocks, and always called out my class because we were smart. He thought we were freaks and he was a sexist pig. I decided to stand up to him and he called me that. K.C. was upset and we showed it to the whole school when he was rewarded principal of the year, even though he was favored by the jocks, he still got yelled at by them, yet they only suspended him."

I shook my head at the memory. He was a terrible guy. I was then remembered by my huge infatuation with K.C. in that year. How I misjudged him for being smart just because he was cute, because lets face it, the advanced program didn't have many beautiful people besides Alli and K.C. even though they had tried to convince Clare on multiple occasions that she was beautiful too.

"Anyway, I really hate dwelling on awkward years as, well, me so wheres the food?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Come on, Clare. Lighten up." Adam said, as if that morning had never happened. As if she hadn't opened up a completely sealed wound just a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry I'm not exactly in the mood to be thinking of the past right now, Adam." I said sharply and he sent me an apologetic smile, which made me feel incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Anyway lets eat."

_**Eli's Point of View: **_

"So, your friend, Clare?" I asked Adam awkwardly. He looked over at me from the passenger side of the care with a weird look on his face.

"What about her?" He asked suspiciously, as if I was about to say something I shouldn't. I sighed realizing that anything I say or think about her I shouldn't. Not unless it's about her amazing ability to complete homework. I mentally scoffed to myself. God, I'm such a screw up. I can't even get her off my mind for a little bit, I even think about how I shouldn't think about her.

"Nothing, don't worry I was just going to ask how you guys met, with the age difference and all." I said, nonchalantly, considering that's not what I was going to say at all, but I had to save myself somehow.

"Oh, sorry man, I just get kind of protective of her, even if I haven't seen her in forever." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, Clare and I, we met her freshman year in high school, my senior year. She was this extremely socially awkward underdeveloped ninth grader with a horrible case of not fitting in." He chuckled, with a faraway look in his eye. Probably remembering all of it.

"As I've told you before, I'm transgendered, and one day it was Gracie's time of the month," He sighed awkwardly and I just nodded to show I wasn't feeling awkward and for him to continue.

"I was running down the hall with my book bag and a box of tampons when Clare ran into me, because I wasn't paying attention and her eyes were planted on the ground. We collided and my tampons flew everywhere. She raised her eyebrow curiously but didn't question anything as she picked them up.

"Then this douche bag who at the time, was a junior came round the corner laughing with his friends. He saw me and Clare on the ground picking up tampons and I freaked. No one knew my secret and I wanted to keep it that way. I shoved all of them at Clare and gave her a look. Reese turned and gave her an amused look. He asked us in a taunting way why they were all over the floor and I about choked on my damn lungs in fear.

"She quickly saved it though by saying that she was running towards the bathroom to 'reapply' and I ran into her accidently. The blush on her cheeks said it all and he seemed to believe it. She sighed a breath of relief as did I when he walked away. She was so scared, her body was shaking, you could just tell this girl wasn't emotionally strong willed."

I took in everything that he was telling me and smirked to myself. Clare would put herself on the line for a stranger who was acting completely strange when she could've easily outed him to save her own ass but she didn't.

"So how did you actually become friends after that?" I asked, now actually curious. "I mean there was probably some serious awkwardness after that." I said, gesturing for him to continue his story.

"Well yea, of course there was. She tried to walk away, still noticeably shaking and I couldn't let her just walk away without an explanation that I knew she wanted but was too scared to ask. I told her that I was extremely grateful for what she did and she said that she understood and was totally fine with it. I asked her if she wanted to sit with me at lunch, she hesitantly said yes. At first I thought she was hesitating because she thought that I was weird or suspected my being a girl but later on I found out she wasn't really sure if I was just messing with her or not. During lunch I explained everything to her and ever since then, she had me, Alli and temporarily had K.C. by her side to help her through her high school experience, though I think after K.C. she had it in the bag."

I couldn't help but scoff at that. How do you break someone like Clare's heart without a care? I didn't even really know her and I knew that she was extremely sweet, that she didn't care for appearances in both senses. How people appeared to be on the outside body language or what they looked like, attractive and not attractively. I admired that about her. I was always a pessimistic, sarcastic, cynical, sardonic, even type of person. Ever since he was about 15.

"So what's the real story with this K.C. guy? Not just the cliff notes that Clare gave everyone. Why is she so desperate not to talk about it?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Well, Clare never viewed herself as... pretty, even though anyone can justify how gorgeous she really is. She was really good at covering up her beauty in ninth grade and even then she was a cute girl. K.C. saw that in her, but soon enough his hormones kicked in and as soon as Clare started to open up and let herself feel beautiful, K.C. started to like blonde and bodacious, early developed ninth grade, cheer leader, singer types. ones that would wear revealing bikini's and would put out. Clare wasn't one for sex before marriage, but that ship sailed. Anyway, yea. Clare noticed too late that Jenna wanted K.C. and at first K.C. really did like Clare, but he wanted Jenna more and broke up with Clare, hours later being with Jenna.

"K.C. got himself back in her good graces later on just to screw it up again by convincing Clare to let him cheat off her test and then realized that it was all Jenna's idea to take advantage of Clare's kindness."

"That's... That's seriously fucked up." I said. Because it was completely true. What kind of douche bag does that?

"Yea, it is. But she moved on, oh she did move on." I was now wanting to ask how she moved on but I didn't want to seem to interested on her past boyfriends so I thought of a nonchalant way to ask about it without actually saying it.

"Did she transfer schools or something?" I asked, in a slightly curious tone, even though on the inside I really wanted to know.

"Oh, no. It's more like _he _transferred schools."

"K.C.?" I asked, now confused as when the story took it's turn.

"Nope, not K.C., Jake Martin. Every girl fell at their feet for the wonderful, repair man, tenth grade stud Jake Martin. He was a family friend of Clare's, so she sort of knew him. But of course, Clare didn't like how her hormones reacted to Mr. Jake Martin and they started this whole 'casual' dating thing. I didn't like it to be honest. But she said she did so who was I to judge? By this point, Clare was definitely more comfortable with her appearance. She dressed herself how she thought looked nice and had her hair cut, like it is now, and got laser eye surgery, and her braces removed.

"Jake liked this Clare, that was for sure. She would always gush about how they made out in her room, or in his room, or in abandoned class rooms. I'm surprised they never _actually _had sex, but I guess around the time she would've been broken down enough to sleep with him, his inner douche bag came out along with a dirty little secret. Her mom and his dad were sleeping together, both divorcee's, going behind their kids backs, so to say that sleeping with your possible future brother and law was a turn off completely for Clare and they ended things."

I nodded, really feeling like a creep for being so interested in her past, and how willing Adam was to giving me this information about one of his best friends. But then something dawned on me.

"Would she care that you're practically telling me her life story?" I asked, kind of uncertain. He sighed, and had that faraway look in his eye but it was more sad this time.

"Don't worry, bro. it's not her whole life story, there's stuff I won't tell you." He said shaking his head, and that instantly reminded me of last night in the medowed area. I decided a topic change would be wise.

"So, you're saying that a heartbreak made Clare change to a more harder person? Emotionally wise?"

"Not exactly. A lot of stuff happened that year. For starters, our principal called her a bitch."

"He did not," I said completely not buying that. No one should call her that.

"Yes he did! I promise it, we will settle this! I swear it!" Adam exclaimed, and now I was just screwing with him.

"Come on, I'm sure you're exaggerating." I protested, teasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN, this is kind of a filler, so that's why nothing big happened. I just decided to put a little bit of Eli's curious Clare thoughts in here and as I wrote this I realized that the thing with Julia is totally irrelevant to my story. That's not going to happen in my story like it does in the show xD any who hope you like it xD <strong>

**~Jade **


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews, it seriously gives me inspiration to write, even though I haven't slept in over 24 hours, lol, but that's besides the point. xD

Anyway, onward with Chapter Six!

~Jade

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy. <strong>

_**Chapter Six.**_

* * *

><p>Clare's Point of View:<p>

Lunch was absolutely amazing, to say the least. Adam and Eli are definitely fun to hang out with. I saw a whole other side of Eli that I didn't know was there.

The short- extremely short -amount of time that she knew him he was always awkward and uptight. Never really chill and seemed to have a clouded head. The Eli that was eating lunch with them seemed to be total opposites from the one from Dinner the previous night.

Eli and Adam were sitting on the couch while I sat on the chair sideways, my legs over the arm of the chair and my back to the other arm, McDonalds bag on my stomach and my cold cup between my thighs.

"Okay, it's too quiet. Who wants to play a game?" Adam asked, gesturing around for us to think of one. I sighed. I was also bored, but didn't know what anyway would want to do. I looked around before absentmindedly throwing a french fry in the air and catching it with my mouth. I was more proud of that than I should've been. Which gave me an idea.

I jumped up from my seat and put my food and drink on my table.

"Okay guys, sit up sit straight and get ready to play." I said, grinning as I sat on the coffee table in front of them made of glass.

"What are we playing?" Adam asked skeptically.

"You Vs. Eli, I'm going to throw a fry at each of you and you have to catch it in your mouth. Who ever has the most fries left over loses. Capiche?"

Adam nodded excitedly and Eli just sort of accepted it. I took a fry and threw it at Adam, he failed. Epically.

"Nice, Adam. Next time, try catching it with your mouth." Eli said, sarcastically. I grinned in agreement.

"Don't sound so cocky, Goldsworthy. Lets see you try." Said Adam, gesturing to the fries. I grinned and threw it a little crookedly in hopes he'd miss it, but he ended up catching it!

"Nice try, Clare. But I got skill." He said, and jokingly popped his collar on his leather jacket. I laughed at him and shook my head. Adam looked a little annoyed and mumbled how much of a cheater Eli was. That only made us laugh harder.

In the end, Eli won by a long shot.

"Thanks, Clare. His ego didn't need to be _any _bigger. Now? I don't think it's fitting in the door any time soon." Adam joked and pointed to Eli's head.

"Ha. Ha. Torres, don't be jealous. I just have a special... gift... with my mouth. I'm sure I can get a few people to vouch for me." Eli said back at him.

"I knew you let the attention get to you. I knew college guys weren't any different from high school guys," I said with a smirk of my own and shook my head. The air turned awkward and I once again had that feeling in my gut that I was missing something.

I was about to ask but was cut off by my phone ringing. I sighed, who could be calling me? I looked and it wasn't a number I recognized. I felt my body tense and I absentmindedly walked over to the chair and sat down, looking at the caller I.D. with a scared expression on my face.

I forgot what was going on, and the only thing on my mind was the possibility of it being him. John Brennan.

"Clare?" Adam asked, in a worried tone.

"I... I don't know, the um, the number." I admitted, still entranced by the phone, not in a good way.

"It's probably not him, just answer it, and if it is, hang up instantly." I nodded but I didn't answer it at first, but then I swallowed the dryness of my throat and pressed the green button that read "accept call"

"H-hello." I choked out.

"Hey, is this Clare? It's me, Cody." I could feel my body relax. I let out a deep breath filled with relief.

"Oh, Cody, thank god. I thought you were someone else.. um, not that it's not great to talk to you and all but, how'd you get my number?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I asked Domo, that's okay right? I mean, I didn't see you after yesterday so I didn't know how I'd find you to ask you yourself. Oh god, I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked her-"

I cut him off. "It's fine, Cody. Really, so what did you want my number for?" I asked, not really in the mood for talking.

"Oh, um." He paused to clear his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow, classes start in two days and what better way to kick off your freshman year at college than to chill with some people who know what their talking about?" He asked, in a I'm-trying-too-hard way. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Cody. I'd love to, but tomorrow I actually have a class."

"But, classes don't even start yet."

_**Eli's Point of View:**_

"Sorry, Cody, I'd love to, but tomorrow I actually have a class." Clare said, and I instantly whipped my head up to look at her. The only kids who have class tomorrow are the extremely advanced, you've-got-to-be-a-genius, type students. I taught one of those classes actually.

I didn't hear what he had to say but the smirk on her face told a lot. "Well, Mr. 'chill with people who know what their talking about', I have a class tomorrow. It's an extra class that wasn't part of my scholarship, an advanced English class. For writers." I nearly choked on my soda, Clare was in my class. Oh shit. This is just, ugh!

I only had 10 students in that class, all seniors except for Clare. I had Adam, now Clare, and other's who I didn't know. I was getting the email tonight telling me my 'student roll' I rolled my eyes at the thought. How hard is it to tell if one kid is missing, when you have 10 students, the bare minimal?

_**Clare's Point of View: **_

"Really? Advanced, eh? Well, that's kind of awesome. You must be totally smart." I grimaced. Yea. Totally smart.

"Yea, I guess. I've always been into English class so it's no big deal, listen I'm actually eating right now, so when I'm free I'll give you a call?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be too offended. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing anyone right now. Especially with the John deal.

He sighed, "Yea, for sure. Hit me up soon, Clare. Have a nice day." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Cody. He was extremely attractive and he seemed nice enough, but I definitely wasn't dragging people into my screwed up definition of a college kids life.

"Yea, you too." I said and hung up. I groaned outwardly and glared at my phone. I just made a complete fool out of myself.

"Hey, Adam. You said you're friends with Domo right?" I asked, hoping to win in this situation.

"Yea, why?" He asked, skeptically.

"Well if you're friends with Domo then that means you're friends with Cody right? Or at least, know him?"

I heard a scoff and turned to Eli. I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"What's your damage?"

"Adam, she wants you to ask him out for her." He said, chuckling. Adam gave him the same look I did. Why in the world would I want that?

"Ignoring you... Now, Adam. If you do, is it likely that he'll forget that I'm supposed to reschedule a date with him?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Wait, _don't _like him?" Eli asked, flabbergasted.

"No, I just tell guys that I'll reschedule in hopes to forever forget because I _want _to go out with them. It's part of my strategy." I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, then. My bad." He said, smirking and putting up his hands defensively. I smiled slightly before snapping out of it and looking over at Adam.

"So, do you think he'd forget easily?" Adam looked unsure.

"I mean, I barely got a word in. Sorry, Clare. I don't know him that well." I sighed and nodded.

"Well, um, I'm going to go continue unpacking. Thanks for lunch guys." I said, and quickly walked away before rubbing my eyes.

John is ruining everything for me. I can't even like a guy! I plopped down on my bed and groaned. Forget unpacking.

_**Eli's Point of View: **_

"Well, um, I'm going to go continue unpacking. Thanks for lunch guys." Clare said, and then practically ran down the hall.

I quickly turned towards Adam.

"Okay dude, _what _was that?" I asked, he gave me a sheepish look.

"What was what?" I gave him a look telling him I was serious.

"It's part of the stuff that I told you I wouldn't tell you. It's Clare's business not mine. I just can't suddenly go and tell you all her dark secrets." He explained, but continued. "What would you do if I told her about your sister, just because she was curious."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I said, not wanting to talk about Eliza.

"Sorry bro, that was a low blow." He said, and looked down guiltily.

"No, it's fine. I get it. Some secrets just need to remain secrets." He nodded and we went on as if nothing happened. But I still couldn't get her little freak out out of my mind. _What could she be hiding that was that serious?_

_._

...

...

...

.

**The Next Day: **

**_Clare's Point of View: _**

I was walking up to the classroom that was my advanced English class. Since it was out of scholarship, and an extra paid class, it was my only class of the day. Today was the day we just took in our surroundings, and the teacher wasn't going to be there. Apparently, I got lucky enough to have most of my classes in this one building alone.

I walked over towards the door and pulled it open. Inside were chairs beyond chairs and I suddenly felt like I was in some movie or show and this was all just clichely the same.

I walked down the steps and into the open floor. There were about 5 people here and I was surprised that there wasn't more, considering the amount of seats in here. I sighed. I knew practically nothing about college life.

This reminded me about Cody's offer. I felt bad, knowing that I wasn't ever going to 'be free' to even call him. I wish that John was still put away, or not coming after me. I wish I didn't harm those who I was closest too. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a girl came up to me to talk.

"So, you're the super smart freshman, eh?" She asked, looking me up and down and smirking. There was no denying that this girl was extremely beautiful. She had perfectly curly, wild, yet tame hair brown hair. Her skin was olive toned and perfect looking, clashing with her perfect white smile and pink plump lips. She had slight dimple traces as she continued to smirk at me and her eyes were big and brown. No doubt she was a looker.

"Yea, my name's Clare."

"Oh, don't worry, Edwards, I know. You're big talk in the English department." I blushed.

"I am?"

"Oh, yes. You're the one who got the highest GPA, and SAT scores at your school, hell even your district. You're the freshman, taking a class that's unnecessary to say isn't usually taken by freshman, hell, it's never taken by freshman. You're the smart little cookie who wants to earn her way through life, Clare Edwards." She said and she seemed proud to have remembered all that information on me.

"How exactly did you know all of this?" She had that smirk back on your face.

"It's our job to learn about our newbies. Actually, it seems kind of perfect. Our top 'student' is now our teacher, and without the tenth student, this class would've been demolished, cancelled, zip, zero, nada. No more Advanced English classes." She was so mysterious, and it seemed she could be talking about dead rats and it'd keep you interested with the tone she used and the amused look that was permanently etched into her face.

"Oh. So, what does that have to do with me? I mean, how did you even get my information?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "My, Edwards, ever heard of the internet?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Right, sorry." I said, and turned to walk off.

"Hold on, Edwards. Don't you want to hang out?" She asked, smirk in place.

"Not particularly." I said, honestly.

"I like you, Edwards, so you don't really have a choice." She placed her arm around my shoulder and her perfectly tan arm had a slight strong form. She was an athlete of some sort.

"DeSousa, Bianca DeSousa, I think you're going to be a wonderful little addition to our group of misfits." She added, smirk _still_ in place. I realized that it was probably just something she does. But she carried herself well. She was sort of intimidating.

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to some people from our class. Owen, Johnny, Riley, and Blue. We also have Adam but he's too busy to make it today. The rest of the kids didn't come, since they think their too good for us. Those kids would be Imogen, Shanice, Katie, and Chloe. Imogen is this weird girl who has in infatuation with the teacher man ex student. I cannot wait to see her embarrass herself in front of him."

She paused and smirked wider, as we started walking closer to the group of four.

"Yo, boys. We got a new comer!" She said, in a voice of authority. Four boys turned and looked at me.

"Edwards, this is Johnny DiMarco, Riley Stavros, Blue Chessex, and Owen Milligan. English majors, who got into this class as well. All of us seniors, and all of us especially excited to corrupt our little freshman." She laughed and I had to admit even her laugh was beautiful. I had a feeling she'd be good company.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_**A/N: I know I practically took all of Degrassi's kids and just shook up their ages but it was necessary, it's going to be a bit OOC obviously but I really want to have fun with this xD I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_** ~Jade **_


	8. Chapter 7

You guys are truly amazing. I love all of you guys, these reviews make me so chessily happy xD haha. anyway, CHAPTAH SEVENNN xD

~Jade

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy. <strong>

_**Chapter Seven.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's Point of View:<strong>_

Currently I'm sitting in Bianca's four door Eclipse Mitsubishi, drinking spiked milkshakes and singing along to the radio loudly. I don't even know how to explain the day that I just had. I guess I'll just start from when we left Campus.

We talked, and chatted, and I gathered that they were a pretty chill group of people. Bianca's rich daddy pays for her college trying to ease his guilty conscious, which is how she gets a lot of cool things like her car, her own dorm in Dorm House one, and a lot of other advantages that rich people have.

Blue has an art scholarship and he's going to become an artist, but he enjoys writing so he saved up enough money to apply to this class, and voila he's in.

Riley's got a football scholarship from Degrassi, and I'm surprised I didn't know him. He said he knew Darcy so I guess that was a plus.

Johnny has student loans to pay off once he makes it big time. He's a drummer and I thought that was pretty awesome. I shared my guilty pleasure of playing the guitar and singing and he said we should jam sometime, I decided that I could take him up on that offer sometime.

Owen is forced here by his dad, aka head of the school board. He said he either got his act together or he was going to be out of a place to live, and he found a haven in writing, which I really admired.

We agreed that'd we hang out after Adam came, but he called and cancelled. He was having an 'extended' date with Katie. He got _many _suggestions on how to make it last even longer, which earned Owen many pats on the backs and scoffs.

We left and Bianca said she knew a good place and so then she pulled up to a shady looking coffee place, but we went in none the less.

"Con-artist!" She called out to the guy behind the counter. He looked up and smirked at her.

"What can I get you Bee?" He asked her with her signature smirk, but that wasn't the only trait they shared. He had the similar hair but it was sleeked back and much shorter than hers. He had the same eyes as her, and the same beautiful smile. They were obviously related.

"Can I get 6 of your _special _blend?" She asked, with a smirk of her own. I was a little confused, but then she pulled me aside.

"Conner makes thee best milkshakes."

"What's in it that makes it so great?" I asked confused.

"It's liquor, Clare." Bianca said, laughing slightly. My eyes nearly bugged out of her head. I wasn't a drinker, well, actually the only time I'd drank was at a wedding where I was Mark's date and his aunt didn't really care if we drank. I was feeling a little bit rebellious that night. But that night was mostly remembered as the night I regrettably lost my virginity to Mark. we'd had sex after that, once, and he tried to make it special because my first time wasn't, and I appreciated that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bianca handing me a milkshake. It was chocolate, or at least it looked like it. I was hesitant but I took a sip anyway and oh my gosh it was so good.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, and everyone gave me weird looks. I blushed and looked down while they chuckled.

"Conner, this is Edwards, Clare actually, and Clare this is my brother, Conner." I smiled and nodded at him as thanks. He shook his head looking amused.

I turned around to leave when I bumped into someone. I wanted to slap myself.

"I'm sorry!" I said, worriedly as he was pushed into the table by my clumsiness. "Are you okay?" I continued.

"Yea, it's fine. I can't complain when I run into a pretty girl. Literally." I rolled my eyes.

"Real smooth there, guy." I said, with a sigh. Then I looked up at him and I internally swooned. He was really attractive. He had a familiar type face, with choppy black hair and hazel eyes. He had nice lips and his voice was nice.

"I'm Clare." I said, holding my hand out. He grinned, and stuck his hand out.

"It's Elliot." He replied, I shook his hands and they were rough, but in a nice, hard working way.

"So, _Clare, _what brings you here?" He asked, gesturing to the coffee shop. I smiled a little, at his enthusiasm.

"_Elliot_, I'm here with my friends from my English class. What about you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, my shift starts in..." He trailed off looking at his watch. "Five minutes." He smirked. That smirk looked familiar.

"Well, you better get to it, then." I said, waving my hand so he could walk that way.

"Well, Clare with friends from English Class, how can I get ahold of you." He asked confidence bursting from him.

I sighed dramatically. "I guess, _Elliot_, you'll have to figure that out. Come on guys," I said, grabbing my second Milkshake and walking out with them.

Once we were outside, Bianca piped up. "You were totally flirting with him." She said, and I knew she meant Elliot.

"Yea, so what?"

"Nothing, it was just amusing. Definitely one night stand worthy." She said, looking back at him starting to wipe down the tables.

"I don't do one night stands and I doubt I'll be talking to him again."

"What? You didn't get his number?" She asked, as if I did something totally ludicrous.

"No, I told him if he wanted to talk to me he'd have to figure out a way to find me. Come on, lets go, have fun, this drink is amazing!" She smiled at me and put up her finger as a 'one second' sign. She ran back into the coffee place, said something to her brother and came out grinning like a fool.

"What was that about?" I asked, as I sat in the car, the boys already ready.

"Nothing, just lining my ducks in a row." She said, and I sensed a double meaning to her words. I didn't really have the attention span to care at the moment.

_**Eli's Point of View:**_

I couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with Clare. Is that wrong? I sighed. I had to get ready for Class today. I walked through my apartment door to see my brother in the kitchen texting on his phone. He was actually awake before noon?

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him, warily.

"Nothing, but I've got a date to the family reunion next weekend. It's thursday now, so that only leaves two days. Who're you taking?" He asked, looking up from his phone. I silently cursed myself.

"Shit, I forgot about the reunion." I admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, ask a girl you like," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wanted to hit myself when my thoughts instantly drifted towards Clare. God, what was wrong with me? She's a student! A fucking student.

"Alright, I'll see what can be done." I said, sighing. He shook his head before going back to his phone.

_**Clare's Point of View:**_

I woke up with a headache. Crap. Last night was fun, no doubt, but drinking wasn't my cup of tea. I heard my phone buzzing and I picked it up, it said I had a text. From an unknown number.

My skin instantly paled and I got clammy hands. It was just a text right? I mean it didn't mean that it was John. I gulped and opened the text.

_Hey Clare, it's the hot coffee guy, I'm sure you remember, I was wiping those tables down oh so sexily, haha anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. I have a thing that I need a date to and it'd be great if you came with me, I look forward to hearing from you. _

_~Elliot G. _

I sighed, for some reason I _really _wanted to go. But should I? I needed to consult my oracle.

"Adam!" I hollered, getting out of bed. I walked over to the door not bothering to cover up. I was in basket ball shorts and a sports bra, it was a hot night.

"Clare!" He mocked, and I glared.

"I need your opinion. You're a guy, and you also know my situation. So if you had a maniac after you-" I was cut off when I walked into the kitchen and Eli was standing next to Adam. I didn't know he was here.

"Oh, you have company." I said, looking at Eli. He was dressed up kind of formally, I was going to ask why he was here so early but then I looked outside and it was later than I thought. I looked at the microwave and it was 12. Crap.

"Okay, well, Adam you know my situation. If a guy you sort of kind of can see yourself liking in the future, who doesn't attend your school or have any sort of contact to about your past asks you out to a '_family thing' _do you go?" I asked, ignoring how awkward that question sounded.

"Well, who is it?" He asked, and I sighed. I didn't even know his last name how genius is that?

"I met him at this coffee shop with my friend Bianca, his name is Elliot G, and I have no clue what the G stands for. So do I go?" Eli started choking on his drink, and I gave him a questioning glance. He shook his head.

"Listen, bro, I have to go get ready, so I'll see you later?" Eli asked Adam. Adam nodded and I had that same gut feeling.

"See you later, Clare." He said before walking out the door.

"So do I go or not?" I practically begged.

"I'd go. I said live life as best you can, so go, have fun."

"Okay, thanks Adam." I looked over at my phone, realizing that I was texting him back hours later than he texted me.

_Sorry, was sleeping. I guess I could go with you. When is this family thing? _

_~Clare _

I smiled at the text and sent it, then started getting ready for my class that starts at two. English. The only class I had with Adam.

I dressed in a black t shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I put on a pair of black flip flops and a hoodie. The hoodie was also one of those things that I either stole from Adam or Jake. I didn't like Dead Hand as much a they did.

I pulled the brush through my hair and sprayed a little bit of body spray on me, knowing that Bianca would say something about my being underdressed. I still can't get over how well we've become friends when my first instinct was to run from her.

I sighed, time for English

_**Eli's Point of View: **_

I walked up to the building and I pulled open the class room door. I got down the steps quickly and down to my desk. I pulled out my lesson plans that I was working on the previous weekend. I rubbed my mind of all thoughts Clare, but that was getting harder to do, especially since I was planning on seeing her today, in a few minutes.

As predicted, Clare walked in with Owen, Bianca, Johnny, Blue, and Riley trailing her. Since when was she friends, with my friends? I wanted to groan out loud but hesitated, knowing that it'd cause a rise.

"Goldsworthy, I have to admit, you _do_ look like a teacher." Bianca said, walking down towards where I was sitting.

"DeSousa, I was actually surprised when I found out that I had my old class, as my class." I smiled slightly. Even though I wish that Clare wasn't my student, this was probably going to be my favorite class.

"Oh, hey Eli, I didn't know you were in this class. Why weren't you here the other day?" She asked confused.

"Oh, it was just for students." I don't know why I was beating around the bush, I should've just come right out and said that I was her teacher, but I was too pussy to do so.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bianca asked, gesturing between the two of us.

"Yea, he's Adam's friend, and I'm Adam's friend slash roommate. We were bound to meet at some point. I'm just surprised that you're a teacher, but to be honest that makes the whole fawning over you thing make a lot of sense now." She chuckled. She _chuckled._ Did she not feel the incredible horrifying truth to this? But then it dawned on me that just because I sort of like her and can't get her off my mind, doesn't mean that she feels the same way.

I groaned inwardly for the millionth time since meeting Ms. Edwards. And to top off the dramatic scale, she was my _brothers _date to the Family Reunion. How fucked is that? The only girl I'd ever actually want to ask, was asked by her teachers brother. When did my life turn into this shit?

"Well, I guess we better begin." I said, as Adam walked into class, tailed by Imogen Moreno. Oh god, I forgot about her.

_**Clare's Point of View: **_

My teacher. My teacher. I had a crush on my teacher. I had a crush on my attractive teacher. I had a crush on my attractive teacher who's my best friend's best friend. I had a crush on my _young _attractive teacher who was best friends with my roommate of a best friend. I had a crush on Elijah Goldsworthy, my young attractive teacher.

I wondered where Adam was but my question was answered when he walked in with an odd ball looking girl behind him. Who was she?

"Well, I guess we better begin." Eli- er, Mr. Goldsworthy, said.

"Psst." I heard, from next to me. I looked up at Bianca and she gestured to the odd ball girl.

"That's Imogen, Goldsworthy's stalker. I cannot wait for her to make a fool out of herself." She said, and I had to grin, but in the back of my mind I felt bad because, how can you _not _be attracted to that?

I turned my attention back to Eli.

"So, I guess this is weird because most of you know me as your friend but if I want to keep this job then we have to be professional about it, and that means no trying to take advantage of our friendship when it comes to work. And first things first, I want to try something new with this class, that I didn't with my others. We're going to do partners." He said, and Bianca grabbed my hand.

"I choose the smart freshman!" She hollered, and I blushed about five shades of pink and red.

"Actually, I've already got the partners planned out. But then I didn't know Clare was in this class, so we'll figure something out with that."

"Fine, be like that then." She said, under her breath and I had to chuckle.

"Okay, we've got Matlin, Banton, group 1. Rose, Moreno, group 2, Torres, Chessex, group 3, Desousa, Milligan, group 4, and then we have Edwards." He said, trailing off after he said my name. I'll be honest, I felt kind of left out and singled out.

"She can join my group," Adam offered and I gave him a grateful smile before walking over towards him and Blue.

"Actually, she can't, this wont work if we have a group of three. I guess, she can work with me? That'll have to work."

"Sir! I mean, Eli, I mean, Mr. Goldsworthy! She can work with Chloe, I'll give up my partner, we can work together!" Imogen shouted and Bianca chuckled, earning a glare from Eli, so she covered it up with a cough that was extremely unconvincing.

"No, it's fine Imogen thanks anyway, but I planned out the groups perfectly so that everyone was working with the best person they can, so Clare will just have to suck it up." He said, and then grinned at me. I grinned back shyly.

_**Eli's Point of View: **_

I shouldn't of done what I did, but it was too late now, and fixing it would only make it obvious what I did. I had planned for Clare to be with Chloe but I didn't know Imogen was in my class, and I could _not _work with her, so I traded her out for Clare. I should've chosen Adam or someone but I won't deny that I chose Clare for my own personal pleasure, which is horrible.

Why did I do these things? Why couldn't I think correctly. If I changed groups now it would only raise suspicion. I sighed, I wasn't even mad that I had to work with Clare, I was ecstatic which was what annoyed me. I should be neutral, annoyed even, to work with her but for some annoying, not so funny reason, I was excited.


	9. Chapter 8

**ForeverInYourArms**- yea, he does have a lot of problems, haha he's in quite over his head. I actually like Elliot a lot, but he's not for Clare, obviously. Yes, ugh. I guess that's kind of immature, but in real life, I can't express my hate for Imogen enough, so I decided to put it out there through my Eli haha.

**LilithSky**- I'm glad you loved it, it means a lot to me. I'm excited for the family reunion as well, and yes, Elliot, I love his character haha.

**InkBloodChambers**- Yea, they do, I don't know if it'd be much of an Eclare story if they didn't, and yea I agree with you about Elliot, I like him, just not for Clare! :p.

**becca**- Yes, you picked up on that! I decided to be really cliche with the naming of his siblings haha thanks for the review!.

**hippie just to read**- haha si, he really does xD.

**x**- thanks!

**clareandeliforever**- keep being amazing, seriously. Your review made my day along with everyone else's. Thanks so much!

**TVIsMyDrug**- You're awesome, really. I love all of your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**RRsabi**- Yes, it will be uberly awkward, I'm not the only one left on earth that says Uber, I'm so happy haha xD thanks so much!

**ToDecember-**- he's a new high school graduate, just like Clare, but he didn't go to College like she did. I'm glad you like it! It means a lot to me.

**beattleslover230**- Definitely shall continue! C:

* * *

><p>I decided to do how everyone else does, and reply to your reviews in the AN above hurrrr ^. Thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me, if you have questions, or anything don't hesitate to ask, thanks!<p>

A little hint, there's going to be some sign language in this. The bold italicized will be one person signing and the regular bold will be the other person signing. xD

~Jade

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Mr. Goldsworthy. <strong>

_**Chapter Eight.**_

* * *

><p>Clare's Point of View:<p>

Okay, so things didn't go as planned, well, thats an understatement. I swear, I couldn't tell you if it was good or bad, but it was sure humorous, and entertaining.

After the awkward situation of partnering was done, we had to group up with our partners, and I was sitting there like the loner kid, that I've grown to be my senior year.

Adam and Blue got really into the assignment. Which I had yet to actually know what it was. I was going to ask Bianca but I looked and her and Owen were undressing each other with their eyes, and then I looked over at Katie and Shanice and they weren't the type of girls that looked like I would associate with, they looked too... happy. Riley was sleeping and Johnny was doodling, and then Chloe was trying to get Imogen to stop eyeing Eli.

To say that I was in an awkward position was an extreme understatement. I sat there and looked around, but I think that made it all the more awkward, when I was attempting to look the opposite.

I hesitantly raised my hand, and Eli gave me a smirk, before coming over and plopping down in the seat next to mine.

"That wasn't very professional, _Mr. Goldsworthy_." I said, and I don't know why I did but for some reason, as soon as he did that it seemed to melt all the awkward tension.

"Well, Ms. Edwards, you'll have to excuse me. Now, about the assignment." I had to fight not to laugh at the dead serious expression on his face.

He sighed, "Okay, so that doesn't work well for me." He admitted sheepishly; I scoffed in agreement.

"Anyway, teach, what's the assignment?" I asked, wanting for this to be over so badly.

"Well, everyone is doing something about their partner, like, Adam and Blue are doing videos, a bit lazy but eh, whatever. Um, Katie and Shanice are doing a song... god save us from _that_." he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Bianca and Owen, well, their doing a dance, which I don't know how they'd pull that off, and then Riley and Johnny, are being lazy and doing a poster." I nodded. So this was like a creative assignment.

"So, what if I just wrote an essay? Since it's English class and all?" I asked, hopefully.

He breathed out a breath of what seemed relief. "I knew you were the normal one." He muttered under his breath, jokingly, causing Clare to chuckle.

"So is that a yes?" She asked, curiously.

"Yea, that's a yes. But I'm sure we don't know that much about each other." He mentioned nonchalantly.

"Yea, usually student and teachers don't hang out, but I guess we kind of have to. I would say saturday, but I'm going a little ways out of town, so how about Monday? I have a class tomorrow, and then the weekend I'll be away, monday I don't have a class until 4," I said, all in one breath.

"Well, sure, but um, a little word of advice. You'll probably see me this weekend. Just thought I should warn you." He said, awkwardly. I was slightly confused.

"How would you even see me? I'm not going to be here this weekend." I defended, still not grasping his point.

"Yea, and if you're going with the same Elliot G, as Elliot _Goldsworthy _then I'll be there too." He said and I swear my eyes couldn't of gotten any wider at that point. It all made more sense now. He looked so familiar to me, but since I haven't known Eli that long, I couldn't put the pieces together as quickly as I could someone else.

"Well. This is awkward." Was all I managed to get out before he flashed me an equally awkward smile.

"So... Monday. You'll just come by? Around 12, or 1?" I asked, trying to get off the topic of us both being at the reunion, me as his own brother's date.

"Yea, I'll be there around anyway, Adam wants to show me his new Comic book." He said, then chuckled a throaty chuckle that I couldn't help but enjoy.

"Yea, Adam shall be Adam." I said, shaking my head, remembering all the times that Adam had tried to, unsuccessfully, bring me to enjoy the world of Comic books.

"Yea, he's really enthusiastic about them."

"Did he turn you on to them, or was it already a nerdy passion?" I joked, bumping into his shoulder. Then realizing how close we were.

"Nerdy?" He scoffed. "I resent that. Comic books are cool!"

"That's what they all say!" I defended, still jokingly. I guess we were so wrapped our banter that we didn't realize mostly everyone was gone.

"Oh, well I guess I should probably go." I said, awkwardly rubbing my arm. He nodded and cleared his throat, going up to his desk and I turned and walked up the steps towards the door.

"Bye, Clare." He said, when I was about to leave.

"Bye." I said, not knowing if Mr. Goldsworthy, Eli, or Professor Goldsworthy was appropriate.

_The Reunion Weekend.  
>Clare's Point of View: <em>

Elliot picked me up from my dorm room, the same time Eli was leaving with Adam. They were going to go together. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Elliot seemed oblivious to the awkwardness though.

"Oh hey, Elijah! What are you even doing here? How do you know Clare?" He asked, clearly not expecting him to be here.

I decided to clear the air. "Eli is my-"

"Roommate's friend. Indirect friendship." I was going to say teacher, but Eli had other things in mind obviously.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, Clare, you look great." He smiled and it was so contagious. I smiled back.

"Thanks, you look great too." I said, leading him out of the dorm room. He lead me to his car, and I have to admit. It was nice. A 2 door something or other that I had seen around. I'm not good with cars.

"So, tell me about yourself." He nodded and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, I'm 19, graduated last year. My parents nagged me about going to college but I guess it just wasn't for me. You know?" I nodded understandably. A lot of my friends hadn't gone to college.

"Well, what do you plan on doing instead?"

"Right now, I'm working at the cafe, but long run? I don't really know. I'm not really good at anything besides music. I play the bass." He admitted, shrugging sheepishly.

"That's really awesome though. I could never really get into the bass, honestly. I more of a singer slash guitar player type of girl."

"Really? My sister used to play. For her 14th birthday, we got her a Gibson Les Paul. She fell in love with it," He sighed, sadly.

"What happened? How come she doesn't play anymore?" He looked hesitant to answer. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said, knowing what it's like to not want to talk about something. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"So, now that you know a little about me, what about the wonders of Clare Edwards?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Well, honestly, there's not much to tell. I was born with a sister, she moved away due to some personal things, um, parents got divorced in high school. Horrible choices of boyfriends. Classic things really. Nothing too nerve wrecking, a few things obviously that I don't really want to get into but other than that, I'm your average girl." I said, with a shrug. Not wanting to talk about Brennan, now or ever.

"Well, that's understandable." He admitted, and nodded in agreement.

That's how we spent the whole car ride, talking and asking random questions. When we pulled up to the house, I'll admit I was surprised. It was a fairly large house. Not a mansion, but it fit a lot of people in it. It was three stories, and had a lot of land.

"Welcome to Casa de Goldsworthy." He said, parking with a sigh.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, even though it seemed silly since it was his family, he looked sort of like the black sheep.

"Extremely, but lets do this shin dig." He said, hopping out of the car. I followed suit and followed relatively close behind him, instead of by his side. It was a nervous habit of mine to stick close to people that I knew in large unfamiliar crowds.

We walked up to the porch and he opened the door for me, he lead me to a bathroom to clean up and prepare myself for his family. He motioned to the kitchen, telling me that's where he'd be when I was done.

I brushed through my curls with my fingers and splashed my face with some water before reapplying the little amount of make up that I owned. I straightened out my shirt, and made sure my phone and money was in my jean pockets, another nervous habit. Being prepared to flee. I opened the door and about ran into a girl. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth in shock. She looked confused as she eyed me curiously.

"Are you okay?" I asked, removing my hands. She was looking intently at my mouth and I shuffled uncomfortably.

I saw Elliot behind her and smiled a little bit and he cussed under his breath.

"Sorry this is my sister, Eliza." He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around and then I realized what happened. She started signing to him.

**She doesn't know your deaf, genius. **He signed, and she sighed in understanding. I guess that slipped his mind?

_**Why wouldn't you tell her? She's probably a freaking out! Tell her!**_ She signed back.

"Sorry, I guess I should've told you." He said smiling sadly.

"It's fine, I sign." I said, reassuringly.

She turned back to look at me and gave me a nervous smile.

**Hi, I'm Clare. **I signed, hoping it was right. I hadn't signed in years, I learned it at a summer camp in tenth grade .

_**You sign? **_She was obviously impressed.

**Yea, I'm surprised I remember it, honestly. **

_**It's like riding a bike. **_I smiled and nodded agreeing.

**I heard there were a lot different ways to sign, so I'm just glad I learned the right one. ** I joked, She giggled a little.

_**You're better at it then a lot of my family. Did you know a deaf person? **_

**No, not really. I learned at camp a couple of years ago, when did you learn? **

_**When I was 15, that's when I went deaf. **_She signed, with a sad smile. I nodded and touched her shoulder, in a comfort manner.

**_Well, I guess you better go, my brother is about two steps away from dragging you out of here. It was really nice to meet you, Clare. _**

**You too, Eliza. See you later. **I waved, and walked out with Elliot by my side.

"Your sister is great." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, she's amazing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know how to fit in 'oh and by the way my sister is deaf,' you know?"

"Yea, I understand. I guess that's why she doesn't play anymore?" He nodded in reply.

"So, who is there for us to go chit chat with?" I said, deciding to ease the tension.

"Oh, well there's my parents. They're over there now, with Eli." He said, motioning towards where Eli was standing with two other people. We started walking over there and I found myself fixing up myself before I scolded myself.

_He's your teacher! _I told myself, internally.

"Hey, Cece, Bullfrog, Eli. It's nice to see you!" He said, smiling wide, but you could see that it was some what forced.

"Elliot! Hun, how are you? Oh, whose this?" She said, motioning towards me. I smiled a little. She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Clare. It's really nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." I said, politely.

"Oh, hun, it's lovely to meet you, too! Just call me Cece, and my husband Bullfrog. Then of course we have, Eli." She said. "He's out other son, and did you meet Eliza?"

"Yea, I know Eli from school actually, he's... my roommates best friend." I realized that if he introduced me as that to his brother then he must want me to introduce myself as that to his parents too. I guess it made sense, it'd be kind of awkward if everyone knew I came to my teachers family reunion.

"Best friend, Eh? Who is your best friend?" She asked her son, probably thinking I meant a girl.

"Adam, you remember him right, Cece?" Eli asked, as it if were obvious. I smiled a little at the look on her face.

"Oh, of course, Adam! He's a dear." She said, smiling. I looked over at Eli and smiled a little and he smiled back, my breath caught. Gosh, he was so good looking. His parents walked away, and I looked over at Elliot to see him eyeing a girl. She had blonde hair and big brown eyes. She smiled shyly at him and he blushed. Oh hello, hello.

"The jealous girl card? I didn't know you had it in you." I said, breaking him out of his trance.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You bring a girl with you, to make the girl you really like jealous. It usually works really well, but you're doing it all wrong." I said, because in truth he was.

"What... I... I'm sorry." He said with a guilty look on his face.

"It's totally fine, now, lets actually attempt to make this work." He nodded and smiled at me.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked, with a look of innocence in his eyes.

"Okay first off, you have to pretend to be a lot less into her than you look. You have to act like you're totally into me, and she'll think you like me more, in return making her extremely jealous. If you spend this whole day googling after her, she wont be phased in the slightest." He look a little confused.

"You seem to know a lot about this." He admitted, and I shrugged and pulled him closer to the food where the girl was standing. She eyed me up and down and placed a fake smile on her face when she realized I was looking at her.

"Oh, Elliot. Who's this?" She asked, as if she just now was realizing he was here. Faker.

"Jessica? Is that you? I didn't see you there. Anyway, this is Clare, I brought her with me to meet the folks." He said, nonchalantly. He was better at this than expected. I put my arm around him and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Jessica. Elliot talks a lot about you." Elliot's eyes bugged out and I gave him a look that said to follow along.

"Elliot talks about me? All good things I hope." She said, blushing and I almost did the happy dance. She was falling so hard into this.

"Yea, when he took me out last week, to this park, we were talking about our friends that we left behind. He mentioned a girl named Jessica, but the details were vague. It might've been another Jessica." I said, smiling sheepishly. "You're a lot more beautiful than he said, a _lot_." I said, slapping his arm a little.

Her smile faltered, and she made some cheap excuse to have to go somewhere else.

Elliot turned to me. "You, my friend, are really great at this. But now, I'm going to go and 'help' her with what she's doing. Thanks for this! I promise I'll make it up to you." He said, before leaving. I smiled and picked up some chips out of the bowl, and eating them.

I felt someone staring at me and I looked around before I saw Eli, standing in a secluded area, and I waved. He obviously realized that I saw him because he took my wave as a sign to come over.

I sighed a little, he was just so... Eli.

"Hey," I said, when he finally made it over.

"Hey, so that was really awesome of you." He said, looking over at Jessica who was shamelessly throwing herself at Elliot and he seemed to not mind a single bit.

"Yea, well." I shrugged. "He's a real cool guy, but I didn't see us leaving the friend zone any time soon, and when it's clear that two people like each other, sometimes all it takes is a push in the right direction."

"Well, still. He's never going to forget that. He's been pining over her for five years."

"Wow, he's really oblivious then, because she's been undressing him with her eyes since I noticed her." I said, shaking my head.

He chuckled a little before nodding in agreement. Even his chuckles were a turn on. I wanted to hit myself for sounding so valley girl obsessed.

"Your sister is awesome," I said, to break the silence.

"Oh, so you've met her." He grimaced. I was a little confused.

"Yea, was that not supposed to happen?" I asked, apprehensively.

"No, it's just, she gets uncomfortable sometimes. Having to read everyones lips all the time, and then them not understanding anything. She hasn't been the way she is for that long, and reading lips is hard for her." He explained.

"Well, she's pretty awesome. We signed for a while before Elliot dragged me out here to nonchalantly show me off to Jessica."

"You sign?" He asked, with just as much of a surprised expression as Eliza.

"Yea, why is that so hard to believe?" It was like only deaf people were able to sign or something.

"No, it's not, I just didn't really think about that possibility. But that's amazing. She has someone she can talk to, a girl no less, that's not our mom. You're doing this whole family favors left and right. We might have to keep you around." He teased, but I couldn't help but smile hugely anyway.

"Well, I guess you can put that in your pretend partner essay." I joked back and he nodded.

"So, about that essay. You should probably tell me about yourself." I said, noticing that we had nothing better to do anyway.

"Well, I'm 24, male, green eyes, brown hair,"

"I don't need your license information, I mean _about _you." I said, giggling a little bit.

"Oh, well, my favorite color's black, I own a hearse, I graduated from Lake Hurst high school, my birthday is August 19th, favorite food is macaroni and cheese, velveeta only, I like Dr. Pepper, I hate liars. I don't like getting close to people, emotionally speaking, and... that's about it. What about you?" He said, shrugging.

"Um, favorite color's purple, I don't own a hearse, but less standing out car, that I honestly couldn't tell you the name of, I graduated from Degrassi, my birthday is September 13th, favorite food is probably chicken nuggets, fast food kind only. I love Sprite, I hate fake people, and I have a lot of trust issues." I said, giving him just as much information as he gave me.

He smirked and my stomach knotted.

Eliza came hopping over, smiling. **_So you've met Elijah? _**

**Yea, I know him from my school. Adam's my roommate. **

**_Oh, well you'll have to sit next to me at dinner, because Elliot is with Jessica. Sorry. _**

**It's fine, I don't mind. **I signed, smiling.

**_Well, let's go then Elijah, _**She signed, pulling on his arm. He rolled his eyes smiling and my stomach knotted even more. I sighed, this will be a long weekend.


End file.
